


18 Hours (and 12 Minutes)

by Filthy pig (Filthy_pig)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Drift Hangover, Drift Side Effects, F/M, Name Fuckery, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_pig/pseuds/Filthy%20pig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exploration of the neural hangover following that record-setting 18 hour Drift, the intimacy between the Kaidanovskys, and the confusion between who's who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 Hours (and 12 Minutes)

**Author's Note:**

> based on my headcanon in regards to tattoos & names, [which you can read a little more information about here, along with an illustration (NSFW link: nudity)](http://filthy-pig.tumblr.com/post/57774672691).

To say it had been a long day was an exaggeration.

From the moment the neural handshake had been established to the second it was broken, it had been 18 hours and 12 minutes, and some odd seconds -- two techs had immediately begun to argue over the exact amount. Both Kaidanovskys tuned them out. It didn’t take much effort; it was hard to tune _in_ to anything that wasn’t _Sasha/Aleksis/[Cherno Alpha]_. For that matter, Sasha wasn’t quite sure where she ended and Aleksis or Cherno began. Or that _she_ was Sasha. …Or that it even mattered.

Stepping out of Cherno Alpha’s Conn-Pod and onto the platform, Sasha and Aleksis both moved carefully and deliberately, still stepping in sync across the catwalk. They stumbled simultaneously, reeling without the thud of Cherno Alpha around and underneath them, aping them. They caught each other and exchanged a glance; grasping each others’ hands to steady themselves, they proceeded wordlessly to the preparation platform to be stripped of their drivesuits.

Breaking contact was disorienting. Coming out of the Drift was always confounding, but it usually passed within seconds. It’d been minutes since they’d come out – well, he thought it was minutes. Maybe it was still seconds. Or was it hours? But it was always a momentary thing; a flash of confusion as their neural connection was broken. But she was still always there, by his side; always close. Comforting.

It wasn’t this time. He felt empty without her in his mind, and naked without Cherno around them. Impatient to retreat somewhere more private, both Kaidanovskys nearly bolted as soon as their plating was removed; only pausing to grab their street clothes as they scurried out. Aleksis flung an arm around Sasha’s shoulders and she curled an arm around his waist, leaning into him as they headed for their bunk. They still walked in perfect sync, but it wasn’t something either of them _noticed_. Of course they were in sync; they were still in one body. _Weren’t they?_ Sasha tried to blink away the befuddling fog; she _was_ Aleksis, right?

The damn kaiju had led them on a wild goose chase up and down the shoreline of Russia, until finally – 16 hours after Cherno Alpha had been deployed – heading in for a fight at Seoul. The Kaidanovskys had only caught up after the kaiju had taken out Eden Assassin and stepped onto dry land; it was the biggest damn Cat-III anyone had seen, but already softened by Eden, it crumpled under Cherno’s barrage.

The second the heavy bunker door slammed shut behind them, they stripped each other of their circuit suits, carelessly discarding them on the floor. Sasha pushed Aleksis onto their bed and lay atop him, pressing her face into his chest, gooseflesh breaking out across his chest as she trailed her fingers down his sides. He curled his arms around her and she was held tightly against him, as if they could merge together by sheer force of will. They both reeked of eighteen hours of sweat and adrenaline, and neither of them minded.

“Alexander,” she said softly, sliding up to sit astride his stomach and brace her hands on his chest as she leaned down to kiss him before he could reply. He didn’t need to. He pressed back into her, slipping his tongue past her lips, his hands sliding up her thighs. Her mouth tasted faintly metallic, and they wondered when she’d bit her tongue.

She broke away first and leaned back against his cock, already standing at full mast. He groaned and closed his eyes, lifting his hips up against her as she retrieved the bottle of lube tucked between the mattress and the metal bed frame. He shuddered as she spread the cool liquid over his shaft. His eyes snapped open as she grasped the mess of jewellery he wore about his neck and yanked, hard, the thick chains digging into his flesh.

“Up, Sasha,” she commanded. He sat up quickly, obediently, as she straddled his lap, reaching down with her free hand to steady his cock. _Was that his name-_ it didn’t matter, _they were one entity in two bodies, weren’t they; Cherno Alpha_

“Oh, God,” He moaned and wrapped his arms around her as she hooked her legs around his waist, settling herself onto him.

“That’s better,” she growled, and he knew exactly what she meant: since they’d broken that 18 hour, 12 minute and 37 _(39?)_ second neural bridge, they didn’t feel _empty_. He nodded once and she caught his lower lip in her teeth before pressing her lips to his, open-mouthed. Ages to them were spent like that – exploring each other’s mouths, gently rocking against each other, arms and legs wrapped around each other, fingers tracing muscles and tattoos and scars.

After what could have been hours, they both began to pick up the pace – her bracing her knees on the mattress, digging in with her fingernails and _raking_ his skin raw as he bucked his hips. She clamped her teeth hard into his shoulder and he nuzzled his face into her braids. He slid a hand between their bodies, his rings scraping her stomach as he found her clit with his calloused fingers and rubbed enthusiastically. She groaned and ground against him fervently, biting up and down his neck and shoulder; they knew those would leave a trail of bruises later.

Aleksandr snarled his name – her name? – _their name_ as she hit climax, pushing _him_ over the edge and he called out the other _Alexander_ as he came after her, arching backwards and clutching her against him; she clawed at the double-headed eagle inked into his back, drawing blood.

He collapsed backwards onto the bed and she went with him, draped atop him, both panting. Sasha raised a hand and stroked his face gently, lovingly; he caught her hand in his and held her fingers to his cheek. They basked in afterglow, his cock softening as they caught their breath. She laid her head on his chest and Aleksis took in a deep breath; he loved how she smelled, even after 18 straight hours of physical exertion in a full-body plated suit. Perhaps _especially_ how she smelled after 18 straight hours of physical exertion in a full-body plated suit.

“Good boy, Aleksis,” she muttered, muffled in his chest hair.

He raised an eyebrow. “Hmm… Didn’t you call me Sasha? Maybe you are Aleksis now.” He smiled, flashing white teeth as she raised her head to glare at him. “It’s all very confusing. Perhaps I should get my name tattooed next, so you won’t forget which of us is Alexander?”

She rolled her eyes, but rather than coming back with an inevitable sarcastic comment, her expression lit up with a broad grin. _Uh oh,_ he thought.

“That’s a wonderful idea.” She trailed a finger across his chest, under his collarbones. “But tattoo _my_ name, in big letters here. Make sure there’s no mistake who you belong to, yes?”

He heaved a sigh, but they both knew he loved the idea; branding himself as hers: her partner, her property, her husband, her lover. He glanced away from her demurely. “Yes, ma’am.”

Sasha kissed the base of his throat, where a dark, purplish crescent was already forming under his skin. “And I’ll do _your_ name. That’s only fair, yes? This time… _you_ choose where it will be.”

He looked up, meeting her eyes, and grinned.


End file.
